Sometime Around Midnight
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A/U! Songfic about Emily and JJ, JJ isnt part of the team and once, a long time ago, had a relationship with Emily. What happens years later when they find each other at a bar? Emily/JJ


A/n; Format stolen from gilligankane from her I'm Yours story. So Emily is on the left JJ right. Or three stars is JJ two Emily. Hopefully

And it starts…

You sit down at the bar after dancing with Morgan, Hotch and the team laughing and clapping, Morgan took a bow and you slap his arm.

"Many thanks to a great partner, though it took her awhile to get use to me." He grins his 'I'm not a player' smile and makes you take a bow. You smile and kiss Morgan's cheek before sitting back down. Slight conversations pick up as the night progresses, why the jet needed a warning time before lift off, the difference between watts on a light bulb, why Hotch picked the most boring name for his kid next to John.

Sometime around Midnight

Free shots were handed out around midnight, a weekly special done by the tender himself, 'to celebrate a new week' even though it is Saturday night not Sunday. You smile clinking your glass to everyone around you when you spin in your chair and stop…

Or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two…

You stare at the seat across the room at the second bar, You think you saw someone you knew. You smile when Morgan pulls your attention back to the group. It was impossible.

***

And you stand, under the bar lights

You walked in and took a seat somewhere where you know Emily won't see you. You keep your eyes on her as if, if you don't she will disappear again, but this time forever. The glow of her skin makes you wonder if Emily even missed you still, her eyes shown just as bright as they did when they were together. You can hear her laugh and talk, and that smile, so bright…You missed her.

**

And the band plays some song…about forgetting yourself for a while.

You hold out your hand again for Morgan to take. He willingly does and you drag him back out the floor. Your arms wrap around his neck and grind against him. Your hips sway to the beat and you laugh again as Morgan pulls you tight to him.

***

And the piano's this melancholy sound check.

You watch as a man pulls her to him, there wasn't even space for a piece of paper. He holds her like he cares for her, but at the same time everyone at the bar watches them like they care for them. You can't help but smile, you love that woman.

**

To her smile

God how the idea of seeing JJ here tonight made your head spin. It was impossible. Morgan spins you again and you see the familiar smile, her smile.

And that white dress she's wearing…

It's more than a small shock to see her standing there in the glow of the bar lights, blonde hair, blue eyes, the small shy smile that she'd sport only around her. You look her over, she's in a white dress, nothing fancy a summer cotton beauty, light enough to stay cool but not showing off too much of herself.

You haven't seen her…For awhile

***

But you know…

That's she still loves you. No need to say so you can see it in her eyes, and the way she grins like you never left.

**

That she's watching.

Her eyes are only for you, you know its true. The way she won't hide the fact she's staring at you, not admiring, staring taking you all in like a savage beast.

***

She's laughing, She's turning…

The guy she's dancing with whispers something in her ear making her laugh, then he spins her and she's giddy. Giggling like a little girl, you've never seen this side of her and it makes you smile and wish you had.

She's holding her tonic like a crux.

You think she'll spill it on the floor and it'll cause her to slip, it's the klutz in her that always gets the best of her. She'll have to stop and get a new one, but no her tonic isn't even spilling over the sides and as the guy turns her over and over not a drop hits the floor. Maybe she is different.

**

The room is suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are.

She's right up against you now, it makes your head spin, the lights look so far away as you lose sight of everything in the room but her. She cuts in and Morgan looks at you confused till you nod and he walks off. She starts to dance with you and asks how you are, like nothing ever happened.

***

So you can smell her perfume.

You smile taking in the scent that is uniquely Emily Prentiss. Musky, like old books and Jim beam, you missed that smell.

**

You can see her lying naked in your arms.

You smile as memories come back. You remember mapping out her body inch by inch. You imagine her naked body in your arms again.

***

And so there's a change…in your emotions.

You want to hate her so much, for what she did, for leaving you like she did. You hated her for so long and now you can't hate her, you love her. Just like years ago.

And all of these memories come rushing back, like feral waves to your mind.

They hit you hard, the memories that is, not the men sitting at the bar watching the two of you. Your first kiss with Emily, the first date. The first time you fell in her bed. When she proposed, when you said no, you were too scared. When she still said ok and held you all night. When she said she was leaving you…in a letter.

**

Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined.

You smile and kiss her. You couldn't forget the way she felt against you. A perfect fit like the stupid circular graphs you use to compare and contrast…Venn diagrams. She feels so good against you, her hands slipping up under your shirt, it feels right.

***

You feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine.

This is what it use to be like, kissing unashamed of who was watching or even cared what others thought of the two women kissing. No making out on the floor, in some areas, like your hometown, it would almost be like having sex in public you just didn't do it.

And she leaves…

You notice quickly, the heat is gone. The lips that were just on yours are missing. The love is sucked from the room leaving you cold and very very alone.

With someone you don't know.

The guy she was dancing with has his arm around her waist and holds her close to him, it makes you burn, jealously, embarrassment. Both, neither you just don't know.

But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts.

It kills you, her eyes burn holes into your skull. She's yours and now she is walking out the door to possibly never be seen again. No you just found her.

As she walks out the door your blood boiling your stomach in ropes.

No you just found her again. You wont let her go that easily. You are Jennifer Jareau, you don't give in and up.

**

And when your friends say what is it, you look like you've seen a ghost.

You tell them that you had, you did see a ghost from the past and you love her. But you wonder if you're lying.

And you walk…under the streetlights.

Morgan and Hotch hold you up as you and the team walk down the road. You curse the streetlights so bright and you're so drunk…

And you're too drunk to notice, that everyone is staring at you, and you so care what you look like, the world falling around you.

You love her so you turn tail and run back toward the bar, but it's more like stumbling. You fall more than once, make that twice…maybe we shouldn't count.

You just have to see her.

***

You just have to see her.

That's it just see her, so you put your old soccer body back to work and run. Run to her.

**

You just have to see her.

Just to say you love her.

***

You just have to see her.

Just to make sure this is what she wants.

**

You just have to see her.

You just want to see her, Because there is no love like the one you have for JJ, Jennifer Jareau.

***

And you know that she'll break you in two.

When her arms wrap around you, and she spins you around, kissing you, promising you the world, it hits you. She might not stay this time just like the last but you love her.


End file.
